Je pourrais venir voir votre jardin?
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: OS,ByaRen. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour Renji, mais son Taicho ne semble pas très au courant...


Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka-et-de-Rufus-Shinra (j'envahis un nouveau fandom! 8D)

Titre : Je pourrais venir voir votre jardin ce soir?

Couple : ByakuyaXRenji, donc YAOI ! Attention

Rating : M ! Parce que c'est un citron!

Disclaimer : Je ne suis toujours pas assez douée en négociation... Donc je n'ai toujours rien qui m'appartient (hormis l'histoire) et tout est à Tite Kubo u.u

Note : Quelle est la fangirl qui ne sait pas quel jour on est? ^^' Hem... Donc pour ceux qui savent, c'est un OS peu original en ce jour mais qui me tenait à coeur =3 En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**_Je pourrais venir voir votre jardin ce soir ?_**

Ce jour-là, le Fukutaicho savait que se lever et rester en vie toute la journée serait un défi. Ou peut-être deux sachant que la veille il avait un peu trop bu. C'était donc encore un peu embrumé par le saké qu'il alla se laver, s'habiller, se coiffer et surtout, courir pour rejoindre sa capitainerie car, même aujourd'hui, son taicho ne tolèrerait pas son retard. Enfin, c'était ce qu'on disait, mais quand il arrivait en retard, ce qui était récurrent, il avait juste le droit de se faire fusiller du regard, d'être ressuscité et d'être re-fusillé.

Ce n'était évidemment pas par masochisme pur qu'il arrivait régulièrement en retard. Dans ce cas, autant se faire muter à la 12° ! Non, s'il arrivait si souvent en retard c'était pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était Renji Abarai et que, de toute manière, cela ne changerait jamais. Même aujourd'hui. Et puis, il aimait bien embêter son Taicho, cela l'obligeait à ne pas oublier sa présence.

Il arriva à sa capitainerie bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il s'était attendu à être agressé par les trois-quarts des shinigamis qu'il connaissait mais rien. Queudale ! Personne ne semblait se souvenir de la date du jour et de son évènement et c'était tant mieux ! Manquerait plus qu'on lui fasse une fête…

Il poussa la porte sans grand entrain, réjoui à l'idée de faire de la paperasse toute la journée en ce jour spécial pour lui, et lança par mécanisme un 'Bonjour, Kuchiki Taicho' atone. Il se figea cependant en ne sentant aucune vague de froid, aucun regard meurtrier et aucun claquement de langue agacé. Il remarqua soudain que le bureau était vide… On ne pouvait même pas dire que le Taicho s'était absenté, car rien ne signalait sa présence.

Renji se gratta la tête et fronça les sourcils. Son Taicho était toujours à l'heure et faisait toujours la paperasse le matin. Cela voulait dire qu'aujourd'hui, quelque chose de différent se tramait. Son taicho aurait-il deviné ?... Renji secoua la tête. Impossible. A coup sûr, l'explication était toute bête. Peut-être qu'Ukitake était venu et avait embarqué son ancien élève à boire un verre ou Kami-savait-quoi.

Le Fukutaicho soupira. Il n'allait pas faire de la paperasse tout seul, quand même… Au moins, quand son Taicho était là, le moindre signe de tête était là pour lui rappeler qu'il devait redescendre de son petit nuage de vacances et travailler. Renji avouait que cela le remettait au travail quelques minutes avant qu'il ne reparte dans la lune.

Le jeune homme fit finalement demi-tour et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain d'entraînement de la division. Il ne pensait pas y trouver son supérieur, mais au moins quelques shinigamis de la division pour un entrainement.

* * *

Le capitaine de la 6° lança un regard foudroyant à son vis-à-vis, le capitaine Ukitake. La raison ? Elle était très simple. De quel droit son Senpai venait-il l'aborder sur le chemin de sa capitainerie pour lui parler de choses tellement importantes qu'il en avait déjà oublié la moitié ? En plus d'avoir interrompu sa marche rituelle, il l'avait déviée et l'avait emmené boire un thé avec Kyoraku. Pourquoi ? Soit disant pour parler du bon vieux temps.

Byakuya cachait son agacement. Il allait perdre sa matinée où il avait prévu de travailler et son après-midi allait être occupée par un concile de capitaines importants au sujet de recrutements pour la 3°, 5° et 9° division.

Il ne s'étonnait même pas de voir son collègue de la 8° carburer au saké dès le matin. L'homme devait avoir un talent spécial. Un talent somme toute très utile au combat, n'est-ce pas ? Assis avec son habituelle dignité, Byakuya buvait lentement son thé en écoutant l'homme aux cheveux blancs. De temps en temps, il lui répondait ou acquiesçait d'un signe de tête. Seulement, le noble était loin d'être dupe. Toute cette mise en scène avait un but. Pas celui d'arriver plus en retard que son Fukutaicho, non. L'ennui, c'était que ce but lui était totalement inconnu. En temps normal, il pouvait supposer, mais là... A part cette réunion, il n'y avait rien de spécial aujourd'hui.

Ukitake continuait presque de monologuer pendant que Byakuya réfléchissait silencieusement.

« … Donc tout ça pour savoir si tu pouvais laisser son après-midi à Abarai-kun. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs écarquilla légèrement les yeux, fronça les sourcils et fixa son Senpai. Laisser son après-midi à son Fukutaicho ? En quel honneur ? Peut-être l'aurait-il su s'il avait écouté… Il posa son thé.

« Ne sois pas si strict, Byakuya ! lança joyeusement Kyoraku. Juste une après-midi !

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours son anniversaire… »

Le noble se figea. Voilà la pièce manquante du puzzle. Le petit détail qui empêchait la journée de tourner en rond. L'anniversaire de son subordonné. Et Ukitake venait demander un peu de congé de la part du concerné parce qu'il n'osait pas poser la question lui-même ? Il eut une moue de mécontentement. Il pensait pourtant que Renji était moins lâche que ça.

« Bien.

-Merci, Byakuya ! s'exclama Ukitake. C'est gentil de ta part. »

Le Capitaine de la 6° leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Gentil ? Non, puisqu'il n'avait globalement pas eu le choix. Il se redressa et prit congé avant de rejoindre son bureau. La matinée était déjà bien avancée. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour travailler.

Arrivé sur place, il nota sans étonnement que leFfukutaicho n'était toujours pas là. Ce n'était pas faute d'arriver plus tard. Il soupira intérieurement et alla rejoindre son fauteuil. C'était à croire que, à force, Renji était immunisé contre ses remontrances.

* * *

Environ à l'heure du déjeuner, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge fit une pause. Il s'était entraîné avec assiduité avec ses subordonnés et tous avaient besoin d'un bon repas et d'une pause. Certains avaient emmené leur bentô sur le terrain mais Renji n'en faisait pas parti… Il soupira. Habituellement, il prenait son déjeuner dans son bureau avec son Taicho. C'était un des rares moments où ils échangeaient parfois des mots qui n'avaient pas de rapports directs avec le travail. Mais aujourd'hui, s'il voulait sauver ses plumes, Renji allait devoir éviter son Taicho et ceux qu'il connaissait le plus possible.

« Abarai Fukutaicho ?

-Hai ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers un plus jeune. C'était Rikichi.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je vous ai préparé un repas… »

Renji afficha un large sourire et lança un grand merci avant de prendre la petite boîte.

« Tu en as un au moins ?

-Oui ! »

Le fukutaicho commença à manger, non content d'avoir ce garçon qui l'admirait. C'était bien utile, tiens ! Et pour une fois qu'il n'était pas à courir après les papillons de la division… La pause repas prit bien vite fin. Plusieurs shinigamis mouraient d'envie de remettre les combats à l'ordre du jour.

Renji allait y retourner et avait même dégainé Zabimaru quand une voix l'interpella. C'était Ikkaku mais, chose étrange, il n'avait pas encore gueulé un retentissant 'Yo, Tête d'ananas' ou un 'Une 'tite baston ?' et ça, c'était étrange. Ikkaku avait le visage sombre et Yumichika ne le suivait même pas ! Pourtant, il était presque officiel que les deux étaient plus qu'amis et… Renji remarqua Izuru juste derrière Ikkaku son visage était plus inquiétant que l'habituel…

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Renji inquiet.

-Renji, c'est… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ne croyait pas à une blague. Non, les visages de ses deux meilleurs amis étaient bien trop fermés, tristes. Il s'était passé quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la date du jour, c'était certain.

Kira s'approcha et posa sa main sur le bras de Renji avant de dire de manière à ce que seuls les trois puissent entendre :

« Hinamori-san est à la 4°.

-Mais… pourquoi ?

-Il faut que tu viennes voir… C'est… très grave. »

Renji se figea, silencieux. Hinamori ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Allait-elle si mal ? Il secoua la tête, réellement choqué, bouleversé. Ikkaku lui adressa un regard compatissant qui demeura sans réponse.

« Nous devrions y aller… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges serra les poings et se précipita vers son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires, ses deux amis à sa suite. Arrivés devant la porte, les deux Fukutaicho demeurèrent en retrait. Renji frappa distraitement, pensant que son Taicho n'était toujours pas là et tiqua légèrement en ouvrant la porte et en le voyant.

« Taicho ?

-Oh ? Renji nous fait grâce de sa présence. »

Le jeune homme ne chercha même pas à comprendre le pourquoi du sarcasme. Il n'était pas en état. Il prit rapidement ses affaires et fixa son capitaine du regard.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Kuchiki Taicho. »

Et Renji s'éclipsa sans plus de cérémonie. Le noble était immobile et il le demeura un long moment, incapable de ressentir la moindre pointe d'agacement. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à son vice-capitaine pour ce manque de respect. Pourquoi… avait-il un visage si douloureux ? Pourquoi son regard semblait-il si près d'exploser en larmes ? Pourquoi tant de tristesse ? Le noble secoua la tête. Ce regard… Pourquoi le blessait-il tant ? Il se sentait comme transpercé et… Pourquoi ?

Est-ce que ?… Non. Cela ne se pouvait.

Il ne faisait que rarement attention à ceux pour lesquels il n'éprouvait aucun attachement. Et là… Il avait eu si mal en voyant le regard de Renji. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il y était attaché ? Question stupide. Evidemment ! Abarai était son fukutaicho. Un crétin parfois, incapable de remplir deux dossiers sans papillonner des heures en faisant semblant d'écrire alors qu'il le regarde à la dérobée. Un crétin qui savait se battre, sans conteste. Un crétin au cœur tendre et qui était brave.

Il y était attaché. Il ne le niait pas. C'était pour cela qu'il s'inquiétait.

Le noble se passa la main sur le visage et tenta d'oublier tout ça pour se remettre au travail avant la réunion s'il voulait éviter les heures supplémentaires. Seulement, une heure plus tard, rien n'avait avancé. Il regarda la première ligne et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui était un jour étrange. Il copiait son Fukutaicho au travail… Tant qu'il ne s'endormait pas sur la feuille à l'encre fraîche, l'honneur était, à peu près, sauf.

Byakuya se redressa soudain, agacé par lui-même. Il n'avait qu'à aller voir comment se portait Renji pour être fixé et il aviserait en fonction de son état. La décision était sans appel, la solution claire.

Il quitta la capitainerie, suivant le reiatsu de son subordonné. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait devant une petite maison d'où s'élevaient de nombreuses voix joyeuses et des cris amusés. Il ne laissa rien paraître et n'avança pas plus, se cachant. Il écoutait attentivement et reconnut les voix des Fukutaicho et même celles de certains Capitaines. Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la très célèbre chanson du joyeux anniversaire. Braillée par les moins sobres, elle prenait plus les accents d'une musique de film d'horreur, mais il trouvait cela… amusant ? Il ferma les yeux.

Maintenant, c'était Renji qu'il entendait. Il riait aux éclats et paraissait vraiment heureux. Le noble soupira discrètement. Il avait eu un pincement au cœur en se disant que ce n'était, encore une fois, pas lui qui donnait le sourire à Renji. Non, lui, il le battait à mort, lui offrait les regards glacials et le laissait livré à lui-même en prison quand il voulait sauver sa sœur.

Si seulement c'était lui qui…

« Tu veux te joindre à nous, Byakuya ? »

Le Capitaine de la 6° releva la tête.

« Non, merci, Ukitake-senpai.

-Pourtant, cela ferait très plaisir à Abarai-kun, tu sais… »

Byakuya le fixa du regard, silencieux et lança un furtif regard au lieu de la fête.

« Je sais que ma présence n'est pas la plus souhaitée.

-Pour les autres, mais je suis sûr que lui, il en serait très heureux.

-…

-Savoir que son Taicho fait attention à lui. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il aimerait le plus… »

Byakuya lança un regard froid à Ukitake qui ne cilla pas. Il connaissait trop bien son kohai et savait que ce regard ne servait qu'à se protéger lorsque l'évidence sautait trop aux yeux. Il afficha son sourire paternel et s'en alla en levant les bras.

« Après, tu fais ce que tu veux, Byakuya ! Je te disais juste que Renji est quelqu'un de sensible malgré tout… »

Le Capitaine de la 6° détourna la tête, les poings serrés. Une chose ne changerait jamais chez Ukitake. C'était cette espèce de manie à vouloir protéger tout le monde. Il n'aimait pas se sentir étouffé ainsi mais quelque part… Il fallait bien qu'un au monde ose lui lancer la vérité en face. Byakuya regarda et écouta une dernière fois la liesse qui s'était imposée dans ce lieu et sourit avant de retourner à son bureau.

* * *

La fête avait bien duré tout l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée. On ne comptait plus les chaises défoncées, les tables renversées, les bouteilles de saké vidées sans pitié et surtout, on ne trouvait plus une miette de l'énorme gâteau préparé pour l'occasion. Les Capitaines Kyoraku et Ukitake avaient quitté l'endroit plus tôt à cause de la réunion, mais il avait néanmoins tapé dans le gâteau avant.

Le saké avait bien circulé et il ne fallait pas s'indigner de cette débauche en marchant entre les cadavres vivants des différentes personnes qui avaient décidé de rester dormir là. C'était bien plus pratique que de marcher en zigzag jusque chez eux !

Il n'y avait que Renji qui avait décidé de ne pas rester là. Il n'avait pas oublié que, avec la petite blague pas drôle de Kira et Ikkaku, il avait foutu un vent, -oui un vent ! vous lisez bien- à son Taicho ! Il imaginait la punition qui allait lui tomber dessus. Senbonzakura ? C'était très plausible. Mais au moins, pour son anniversaire, il pourrait dire qu'il était le premier homme à avoir snobé le grand Byakuya Kuchiki. Après, restait à savoir si l'excuse de 'ils-m-ont-dit-que-ma-meilleure-amie-était-mourante-pour-me-faire-venir-plus-vite-et-me-faire-une-surprise' serait suffisante pour limiter la libération de Senbonzakura au shikai.

Il esquiva habilement un Yumichika étendu au sol. Il s'étonna car il le trouvait bien gros tout à coup. Okay, il avait pas mal bu mais là… Il hocha la tête et découvrit un crâne luisant sous les mèches noires. Ah… Bon hé bien la rumeur circulait, elle était maintenant fondée. Il recula d'un pas, surpris, quand les deux firent mine de bouger. Il les regarda se serrer l'un contre l'autre et détourna le regard avant de boucher ses oreilles en entendant les bruits trop évocateurs. Il soupira et continua sa marche parmi les décombres.

Il croisa, dans un coin, Rangiku qui ronflait tranquillement avec une bouteille de saké, Hinamori assoupie non loin d'elle. Il remarqua aussi Kira qui avait été mis hors-course très tôt dans la soirée. Sur ce coup, il s'étonna de ne pas voir Hisagi collé à lui. Ce n'était pas une rumeur tous les deux, mais bel et bien officiel depuis qu'on avait vu les deux danser en gueulant une chanson paillarde sur une chorégraphie plus que douteuse. **(1) **Renji tourna la tête à la recherche du Fukutaicho de la 9° et soupira, soulagé, en l'avisant qui titubait entre les bouteilles vers son blond préféré.

Le jeune homme sourit, amusé devant cette scène. C'était l'hécatombe… Heureusement que son Taicho n'était pas venu à l'improviste ! Qu'aurait-il dit en voyant le massacre ? Renji leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce, non sans prendre une dernière part de gâteau -habilement camouflée par ses soins- et un dernier verre.

Dehors, l'air frais lui remit les idées en place. Il était un peu éméché mais lucide quand même et ce bon bol d'air le revigora. Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel et pensa que l'heure devait tourner autour de 2 heures du matin. C'était un peu tôt pour une fin de soirée chez les fukutaicho, mais, la fête ayant commencé l'après-midi de la veille, l'honneur, enfin façon de parler, était sauf !

Il rit tout seul à cette pensée et prit le chemin de son appartement. Dans son état, il valait mieux aller au dodo sans faire d'histoire. Il prit un rythme de marche tranquille et s'en alla.

* * *

Toujours à son bureau, Byakuya s'offrait un répit avec un bon thé. Il savait pertinemment que l'heure était très tardive et que travailler relevait du masochisme pur, mais il voulait s'occuper l'esprit. Il ressassait sans arrêt qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait d'agréable pour son Fukutaicho et, le jour de son anniversaire, il allait l'ignorer. D'ailleurs, vu l'heure, il était sûrement déjà en retard.

Il soupira et finit par ranger le tout avant de quitter la capitainerie. Allons bon, il n'allait pas baisser les bras pour une raison si mauvaise ? Il repensa aux paroles de son Senpai et se dit qu'il pouvait effectivement faire un effort… au moins aujourd'hui.

Il marchait tranquillement dehors quand il entendit un rire très familier. Seulement, ce rire était seul. Il hocha la tête, intrigué. Renji ? Seul le jour de son anniversaire ? Il sourit à demi. Non, c'était plutôt qu'il rentrait chez lui et, vu qu'il habitait loin, personne ne l'accompagnait jusqu'au bout.

Le noble força l'allure jusqu'à atteindre un croisement où Renji approchait. Il s'avança en plein milieu et s'arrêta, attendant patiemment que son Fukutaicho arrive. Il avait trouvé son cadeau. Il était d'une grande simplicité et pourtant, venant de la part du Kuchiki, les gens devaient penser que c'était un miracle… ou le début de la fin du monde ?

Byakuya esquissa un sourire amusé quand il avisa la tête de son fukutaicho à sa vue. Son air joyeux s'éteint rapidement et avait été changé pour un visage gêné, troublé voire inquiet.

« Eh… Kuchiki Taicho ?

-J'ai une petite chose à régler. Tu viens avec moi, Renji ?

-Euh… Hai, Taicho… »

Renji ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Obéir paraissait la meilleure solution pour prolonger un peu sa vie. Son taicho lui en voulait-il tant ? Il hésita à sortir son excuse de suite mais quelque chose dans l'aura du noble lui paraissait étrange. Il n'était pas en colère, ou du moins, pas comme d'habitude. Hé oui ! Renji pouvait se vanter d'avoir été le premier à écrire dans un petit cahier les expressions de son Capitaine et surtout, le premier à noter les significations de certains regards et certaines mimiques. Un genre de 'Byakuya Kuchiki pour les nuls', quoi.

Et là… Il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu son Capitaine ainsi.

« Taicho, je… Je vous présente mes excuses…

-Hm ?

-Je… je suis parti tout à l'heure sans votre accord et… »

Byakuya demeura silencieux. Il avait deviné que Renji n'était pas l'instigateur de cette fête. Ukitake était venu lui demander l'après-midi du Fukutaicho de son propre chef. Il l'avait bien compris.

« Je n'aurais pas dû vous ignorer ainsi…

-Tu avais ton après-midi de libre. Ukitake était venu me la réclamer pour que tes amis puissent te faire une surprise.

-Oh… Euh…

-Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. »

Renji tiqua. Alors son taicho lui en voulait vraiment ? Et pour autre chose ? Mais pour quoi ? Les deux hommes marchaient à un rythme calme. Renji légèrement en retrait derrière son capitaine.

« Alors… Pourquoi ? »

Byakuya ne répondit pas et continua de marcher. Renji nota qu'il se dirigeait vers le manoir Kuchiki, à l'opposé de chez lui. Il soupira en se disant qu'il allait encore se coucher très tard. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient aux portes du manoir, mais, au lieu de passer par la grande porte, le noble prit un petit chemin sur le côté qui conduisait à des jardins privés. Etonné, le fukutaicho ne disait mot et essayait de comprendre.

Son Taicho était au courant pour son anniversaire. Premier indice. Ensuite, il lui ordonnait, la nuit-même, de le suivre. Pour continuer, il le conduisait dans ses jardins privés et pour finir, cerise sur le gâteau, il lui en voulait pour quelque chose. Renji pensa tristement que s'il mourait ce soir, au moins ça serait dans un très bel endroit…

« Je venais souvent ici avec Hisana. »

Renji ne sursauta pas tant pour le fait que Byakuya ait dit quelque chose que pour les dires en eux-mêmes. Le noble lui parlait de sa femme défunte ? Et il l'emmenait dans un lieu qu'eux-seuls fréquentaient ? Enfin, eux seuls, il se faisait peut-être des films…

« Je suis le seul à venir ici, personne n'a l'autorisation. »

Renji hocha la tête, écoutant religieusement.

« Tu ne trouves pas cet endroit magnifique, Renji ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta à nouveau, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on l'interpelle. Il observa rapidement tout autour et, malgré la nuit, il imaginait aisément que ce devait être très beau. Il pensa même que, au printemps, sous la pluie des cerisiers en fleurs, cela devait tout simplement être le plus bel endroit de la Soul Society. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il imaginait Byakuya, habillé de blanc, marcher sereinement sous les arbres et…

« Renji ?

-Euh… Taicho ? Ah oui ! C'est vraiment très beau, je…

-Et avec une phrase correctement construite cela donne quoi ? »

Le ton n'était pas acerbe, il était neutre mais avec une légère pointe de douceur tellement exceptionnelle qu'elle n'échappa pas à Renji. Il inspira et expira calmement et reprit :

« Je ne vois pas très bien dans la nuit, mais je suis sûr que ce jardin doit être magnifique au printemps, Taicho… Vraiment… »

Byakuya sourit, mais l'obscurité fit croire à Renji que c'était un mirage.

« Si je t'en veux, c'est pour ne pas me l'avoir dit. »

Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés d'un coup. Byakuya fixait son fukutaicho dans les yeux et ce dernier pouvait sans peine voir ces pupilles claires briller sous l'éclat de la lune. Il baissa les yeux, gêné et murmura :

« Je… Je vous demande pardon, Taicho mais… Je croyais que des choses aussi insignifiantes ne pouvaient que vous importuner… »

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'es pas une chose, Renji. Et tu es encore moins insignifiant. »

Le plus jeune sursauta, abasourdi. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise et ne savait que faire. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que son Taicho faisait attention à lui ? Qu'il le prenait en considération ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il reconnaissait son existence, sa valeur ? Il réagit à peine quand quelques doigts vinrent toucher sa joue mais il écarquilla les yeux quand des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

D'abord l'étonnement, après la détente. Le baiser était chaste certes, mais d'une tendresse infinie. Renji ferma les yeux. Son Taicho était si rarement ainsi qu'il voulait en profiter. Il entrouvrit les lèvres quand son vis-à-vis voulut approfondir un peu et soupira d'aise. Il adorait cette sensation, il voulait que ce moment dure éternellement. Il se sentait si bien ainsi et…

Byakuya coupa le baiser lentement et regardait Renji dans les yeux. Ce dernier finit par les ouvrir et rougit en avisant le regard du plus âgé. Si ce n'était pas Byakuya Kuchiki devant lui, il aurait été certain qu'il aurait fini dévoré sur place et qu'il soit dehors n'y aurait rien changé. Une main vint caresser sa joue et le calmer instantanément. Il soupira. L'homme l'apaisait tellement…

« Joyeux anniversaire, Renji. »

Le susnommé écarquilla les yeux avant d'afficher un large sourire. C'était la consécration là ! Son Taicho l'embrassait, lui disait qu'il comptait pour lui et lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire ! Il s'en souviendrait de ce jour ! Toute sa vie et… Pourquoi Byakuya tournait-il les talons avec ce petit sourire en coin ?

« Renji ? »

Le Fukutaicho avait attrapé le bras du noble. Les deux étaient aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, je… Taicho, je peux… en avoir plus ? »

Byakuya, silencieux, sourit. Il se remit face à Renji et lui caressa la joue furtivement.

« Assis-toi… »

Le plus jeune obéit docilement et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe fraîche. Il observa Byakuya s'asseoir à son tour contre un arbre et lui faire signe de s'approcher.

« Viens contre moi. »

La voix était douce, elle ne donnait pas d'ordre. Renji s'exécuta et vint se blottir contre son capitaine, enfouissant son visage dans le cou et accrochant ses bras au haori de capitaine. Il soupira de bien-être et ferma les yeux. Une main glissa dans ses cheveux et vint les dénouer, laissant tomber ce rideau couleur de feu sur son visage.

« Taicho ?...

-Tu as dit plus, mais jusqu'où ? »

Le plus jeune rougit, gêné. Il ne se laissa cependant pas intimider par le charisme de Byakuya et répondit :

« Je voudrais que vous me fassiez l'amour. »

Byakuya rit doucement, touché de la détermination de son subordonné. Il lui caressa les cheveux encore un petit moment et, d'un geste, il le coucha dans l'herbe, lui au-dessus. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu veux ça, ici ? Maintenant ? »

Renji déglutit, rien que ce regard qui le transperçait et cette position lui faisait de l'effet.

« Oui ! »

Byakuya se pencha un peu plus et vint cueillir les lèvres du plus jeune.

« Tu m'en vois ravi. »

Le noble retourna s'occuper des lèvres tandis que ses mains glissaient déjà sous le shihaikusho pour en écarter les pans. Il tourna un peu la tête pour un meilleur accès et approfondit rapidement le baiser.

Renji ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment magique. Ce baiser n'avait plus rien à voir avec le précédent. Il était certes, toujours tendre, mais il pouvait aussi affirmer qu'il était ferme. Byakuya menait la danse avec douceur et force et il adorait. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son supérieur et répondit avec plus d'ardeur.

« Ah ! »

Renji secoua la tête brièvement, Byakuya venait de caresser son torse et s'était arrêté sur un petit grain de chair qu'il s'amusait à rouler sous ses doigts. Il descendit ses lèvres dans le cou parsemé de cheveux rouges et taquina bientôt le lobe d'oreille du bout des dents. Il ouvrit la ceinture du plus jeune pour laisser ses mains vagabonder à leur bon vouloir sur la peau halée.

Renji se laissa faire, appréciant trop bien les caresses. Tout était doux mais si intense. Il serra un peu les dents en sentant qu'une main descendait toujours plus bas, allant jusqu'à taquiner son bas-ventre.

« Tu hésites ?

-Taicho… Non, je… Continuez… »

L'interpellé sourit et ôta d'un geste le bas de son fukutaicho. Il glissa sa main sur la bosse dure sous le sous-vêtement, se délectant des faibles gémissements qu'il en tirait, et alla lécher les tatouages, les retraçant avec soin. Renji rejeta la tête en arrière quand Byakuya ôta le tissu qui le gênait pour prendre en main le sexe pulsant. Il referma un peu sa main.

« Aah… »

Renji crispait ses mains dans les brins d'herbe, les arrachant peut-être mais s'en fichant. Il ouvrait la bouche pour chercher de l'air. La langue qui lui parcourait le torse, la main qui le caressait et l'autre qui le masturbait… Tout cela lui faisait perdre pieds. Il écarta inconsciemment les jambes, comme invitant son amant à continuer plus fort, ce qui se produisit. Les pressions de la main s'accentuèrent lentement, régulièrement.

« Tai…cho… Aah ! »

Le Fukutaicho écarquilla les yeux, il ne sentait plus une main autour de son membre mais… Byakuya venait de lécher la veine de tout son long et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter là. Bientôt, il engloba le sexe de sa bouche, s'appliquant à donner le plus de plaisir au plus jeune qui gémissait sans arrêt à la recherche d'air.

« Ah, je… Aaah… »

Byakuya esquissa un sourire, n'arrêtant pas ses gestes et y ajoutant même un peu de piquant. Ses doigts s'appliquèrent à masser les bourses tandis que, sous son bras, il immobilisait une des jambes pour la relever un peu et avoir un meilleur accès.

Il continua ses attentions pendant un petit moment, écoutant religieusement les soupirs langoureux et les gémissements plaintifs de son amant. Renji était adorable… Dans le sens qu'il était digne d'être adoré. Byakuya sentit bientôt que le plus jeune se crispait. Il allait jouir. Il ne s'écarta pas et avala tout. Il se redressa ensuite pour admirer le corps pantelant de son fukutaicho. Haletant, les yeux fermés et empêtré dans sa veste d'uniforme, il était un véritable appel à la luxure.

Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

« Tu veux toujours continuer, Renji ? »

Le jeune homme haletait encore bruyamment. Il regarda son Taicho à travers ses yeux brouillés et fit oui de la tête. Il en avait plus qu'envie. Il ouvrit la bouche quand trois doigts se présentèrent et mit toute son ardeur à les lécher.

Byakuya se retint de prendre son amant sur-le-champ. Il léchait ses doigts d'une manière si explicite que ça en devenait presque indécent. Cette vision d'un Renji au visage luisant de transpiration, les cheveux collés aux tempes, les joues rougies et les yeux emplis de désir était tout simplement sublime.

Le noble défit rapidement sa ceinture, ôta les habits gênant son membre qui ne demandait qu'à entrer en Renji et fixa avidement ses doigts. Renji retenait le poignet de ses mains, comme s'il ne rendrait le bras que quand il serait dévoré. Byakuya déglutit, ses entrailles retournées. Quelle délicieuse provocation !

Il finit par libérer ses doigts et ne perdit pas de temps. Il en glissa un dans l'intimité et le bougea à peine quelques secondes avant d'ajouter le deuxième et le troisième. Il observait Renji se tordre lascivement sous l'intrusion et il décida qu'il était temps de le faire crier de plaisir. Il enfonça ses doigts un peu plus pour chercher la boule de nerf qui lui ferait voir les étoiles.

« Aah !

-Je l'ai trouvée... »

Byakuya se pencha au-dessus de son Fukutaicho et massa soigneusement le point qu'il venait de découvrir. Il observait Renji se cambrer, crier et se tordre de plaisir, la bouche grande ouverte et la tête rejetée en arrière. Il ne put résister et l'embrassa langoureusement tout en retirant ses doigts, approchant quelque chose de plus gros.

Le plus jeune se tendit sous la nouvelle intrusion. Il crispa un peu les yeux et entoura son amant de ses bras, comme cherchant de la chaleur. Il écarta encore les jambes, incitant Byakuya à ne pas y aller trop vite. Il n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps mais c'était sa première fois avec Byakuya…

Une fois entré jusqu'au bout, Byakuya attendit. Il préférait attendre le feu vert de son amant avant de commencer. Pour patienter, il alla embrasser le cou et les épaules tout en passant ses mains sous le dos puissant et en caresser les formes. Il respirait l'odeur enivrante du plus jeune avec le plus grand plaisir, perdant son nez dans les longues mèches rouges.

Renji souffla et se détendit lentement sous les gestes de son amant. Il gémit doucement et donna un faible coup, premier mouvement d'une danse lascive et enivrante. Byakuya releva cela et sortit presque complètement avant de rentrer plus vite et d'un coup qui fit gémir Renji. L'homme continua, augmentant la cadence lentement, et avec plus d'ardeur jusqu'à atteindre un rythme soutenu qui ne laissait pas à Renji la possibilité d'être suivi.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière à nouveau, sentant son sexe le tirailler douloureusement et surtout, sentant son Taicho en lui qui le pénétrait toujours plus profondément.

« Aah ! Taicho !

-Byakuya…

-Aaah ! Byakuya ! Encore ! »

Le noble sourit et enfouit son visage dans le cou qu'il se mit à mordiller. Il n'y avait que dans cette situation qu'il acceptait les ordres et il se fit une joie de les exécuter, y allant de plus en plus fort et n'hésitant pas à toucher le point qui ferait jouir son amant. Il sentit les deux jambes entourer son bassin et sourit. Renji y mettait du sien, il tâcherait de le récompenser comme il se devait. Il attrapa le sexe de sa main et joua avec, le serrant, le massant ou simplement en taquinant la pointe.

« Aaah ! Je… Bya-Byakuya ! »

Le plus âgé ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par sa danse et continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent tous les deux. Il avisa Renji qui pantelait dans l'herbe, haletant comme jamais. Il sourit tendrement devant ce visage comblé où rayonnait le bonheur. Touché, il se pencha et lécha les larmes de plaisir qui coulaient sur les joues. Il caressa les cheveux rouges et murmura :

« Dors bien, mon fukutaicho… Et encore un joyeux anniversaire… »

Le plus jeune répondit d'un soupir de bien-être tout à fait audible et se blottit contre son amant avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Renji se demanda pourquoi il avait froid tout à coup. Il remua un peu et trouva que ses draps avaient drôlement changé. Et puis, tiens… Son lit aussi. Curieux… Il respira l'odeur de l'oreiller et se dit que c'était l'odeur de son…

« Taicho ? »

Byakuya étouffa un rire. Assis juste au bord du lit, il venait de se lever.

« Bonjour, Renji.

-Ah euh… Bonjour, Taicho !

-Calme-toi. Tu es dans ma chambre. »

Renji acquiesça, toujours affolé. Il était au manoir Kuchiki ? Dans la chambre de Byakuya ! Mais qu'allait dire le clan en sachant que son chef avait passé la nuit avec son fukutaicho ? Byakuya lui montra un plateau, un peu plus loin sur une petite table. Il y avait de quoi manger. Les deux hommes s'attablèrent, Byakuya ne disant mot et Renji trop intimidé pour oser parler.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans le plus grand silence. Un peu plus tard, sur le chemin de la capitainerie, les deux hommes ne parlaient pas plus. Renji repensait à la nuit qu'il avait passé et devait s'avouer qu'il avait adoré. S'il avait plus sobre, il était sûr qu'il en aurait redemandé… Son Taicho était très fort sur ce plan aussi…

« Taicho, je…

-…

-C'était… Hier c'était juste pour… pour mon anniversaire ? »

Byakuya sourit en coin, amusé et continua son chemin sans répondre. Demeuré immobile, le visage de Renji passa de la plus grande stupeur à la plus grande joie. Il se lança à la poursuite de son Taicho.

« Je pourrais venir voir votre jardin ce soir ? »

Renji entendit un 'oui' et crut comprendre autre chose du genre 'pas seulement le jardin'. Il sourit et se retint de crier de joie.

C'était sans conteste son plus bel anniversaire !

* * *

**(1)** les deux danser en gueulant une chanson paillarde sur une chorégraphie plus que douteuse = Une petite allusion à une de mes fics, si vous voulez voir, je vous invite à lire ^^

Bon, voilà, c'était un petit citron pas très acide je sais mais je voulais surtout faire quelque chose de tendre en ce 31 août ! :D J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous invite à reviewer ! ^^

Et si vous aimez ce genre de piti OS, je vous conseille la fic de Cerise et Sardine : .net/s/5865689/1/Inside_Of_Them

Au revoir! ^w^


End file.
